1. Field
The described technology relates to a spray unit and an apparatus for cleaning a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processes of manufacturing a flat panel display (FPD), such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display or an liquid crystal display (LCD), particles and foreign substances on substrates or films may be removed in advance to prevent reduced quality, the adherence of a thin film to be deposited may be increased, and cleaning for improving properties of the FPD may be performed.